Turn Over A New Leaf
by monochrome.julia
Summary: What do you do when you have a council carefully watching your every move, an Orochimaru that doesn't want Sasuke, but revenge on a certain Hokage and two teammates with loving families?. -NO SAKURA- . -NON-MASSACRE- . -MINATO&KUSHINA ALIVE- .
1. Chapter 1

**Turn Over A New Leaf**

_written by _**monochrome.**julia

_**Chapter 1.**_

-OoO-

_Kagome, Kagome,__  
__when will the bird come out of its cage?_

_In the end of light,__  
__Turtle and a crane slipped and fell,__  
__Who is the backstabber now?_

-OoO-

Every day was the same. The same things happened—not at the same time, but it was the same thing. At least, that's what she thought. Academy held no more secrets for her. There had been a time when she stared at the closed doors with a weird fascination. But at that time she was little, it was only normal to hold the characteristic attributes—to be naïve, curious and childish.

However, now she was all grown-up, mature and respon—

"Kagome, would you _kindly _continue reading from where your classmate had left off?"

—sible.

Her instructor suddenly brought the said girl back to reality.

"Ehh, what textbook," she fumbled, searching for her backpack, "and what page?" However, there was no backpack and the girl—_Kagome—_narrowed her eyes. "We weren't reading anything, 'ruka-sensei!" She pointed a finger at him, accusingly.

"That's right—but if you paid attention from the really beginning, you would have known that without having to search for books."

"But I figured out we weren't reading anything, so I must've been paying attention."

The teacher only gave her a look—Kagome had no idea what was supposed to mean. What that look signified was that she needed to grow up and accept the truth. But she was grown up—_she gave the word 'grown-up' a whole new definition_—and she did accept the truth—_but not Iruka's truth._

"The medic-nins had arrived," Iruka said, "Be ready for your psychological tests."

-OoO-

"What do you see?" The lady asked, showing her a card.

_Three ninja—the one in the middle killing the other two._

However, the blue-eyed girl remembered what her mother said to her.

"_You're not supposed to say what you see, but what they want to hear."_

"A pretty butterfly."

-OoO-

"What do you think this is?"

_An ink-stained sheet._

The blonde-haired kid squinted his eyes, trying hardly to figure out what the orange, blue and red stains meant.

"_Remember, son, you don't have to say the first thing that pops in you head, but the most innocent answer."_

"A multi-flavoured candy-floss."

The woman smiled and wrote something on a sheet.

-OoO-

"Tell me what you see."

_Blood._

He saw three stains of blood and the rest—the grey things—, they did not matter.

_Lie, _his brother had said.

"An elephant," the black-haired boy finally said.

-OoO-

The psychological test was over. The written test followed. Kagome thought it to be at a medium level of difficulty, only half being necessary to pass. The tests were to be graded by three different instructors.

The practical test followed. Knowing the basic kata, how to throw a kunai and a shuriken properly were required. In addition, the Clone, Transformation and Body Replacement Jutsu were also needed to graduate and be a genin.

Kagome could do all those things. She was a Higurashi. Of course, she was not a genius when it came to taijutsu—she was mediocre.

-OoO-

She had passed. There was a big list—_many children had passed—_and if your name wasn't there, you automatically knew that you have failed the exam.

Kagome had seated herself at her desk, for the last time—and she was very grateful, for her desk-mate – _Shikamaru – _always slept or complained about women being 'troublesome'. He should have stayed with Chōji, not her.

Iruka put them like this after a _little_ incident their class had. It involved fan girls and an old rivalry.

Some people were afraid of Iruka. He had made it clear that their future as a ninja depended on him—on what he wrote about them. Almost everybody wanted to get on his good side. _Almost._ There were people that didn't even try to be liked, like Shikamaru.

Iruka-sensei arrived a few minutes later, and the class had gone quiet. Some were excited, and some were afraid.

_Today was the day. _

The day they would be assigned a team.

"Now you will soon get mission to help the village. Today we will create the 3 man teams and each will team have a Jounin sensei. . ."

Most of the children sighed, realising that not even on their last day they wouldn't get rid of Iruka's lessons.

"—et's start with the teams. Team One's members will be—," Iruka continued by saying names of people that Kagome didn't really know, even though they had been her classmates for six years. "—eam Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and . . ." all the girls held their breaths, "Higurashi Kagome."

After a brief moment of confusion, glances full of hatred were exchanged between the three members before they—

"WHAT?"

And with all that protesting, they didn't realize.

They didn't realize that this was going to change their lives.

_Forever._

* * *

**AN:**

**There are three academy requirements. According to the first Naruto official fanbook, they are:**

**Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity.****Have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work.****Be healthy in mind and body.**

**And that's why I thought that a psychological test was required for a child to become a genin.

* * *

**

**Reviews are highly appreciated, and will make the second chapter came faster.**

**~monochrome**_._julia


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn Over A New Leaf**

_written by _**monochrome.**julia

_**Chapter 2.**_

-OoO-

Hatake Kakashi had expected this.

Ever since he had heard about the children graduating, he had known.

In the past, all the teams he had sent back to academy were given a bell test, which they all failed. However, with this team—with these genin,—a test was useless.

Uzumaki Naruto—his father was the Yondaime, and more importantly, Kakashi's sensei and last team member.

Sasuke Uchiha. Even though he was not on good terms with the Uchiha clan, if there was a sensei from outside of the clan they'd prefer to teach their child, that was the Copy-nin.

Higurashi Kagome. There weren't many things known about her, and just as every Higurashi, she had went through academy without forming a lasting impression.

So many things written by Iruka lead him to believe that this team will be as his team—the rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke, and how Kagome seemed to always be in the middle. Just as him, Obito and Rin used to be.

Never before had he bothered to research on the genin's backgrounds, for he always knew they would fail. And he wouldn't research this time—he knew things about Sasuke and Naruto—if it weren't for Kagome. He had to know more about her than her grades and lack of distributive attention.

Determined to fill the gaps, he headed towards the Higurashi compound.

-OoO-

"Kagome's sensei—really? We thought that. . .—who are her teammates?"

He had arrived at their door—_the Jōnin had presumed that the biggest house was Kagome's_—and he had been greeted by a teenage girl—_Kagome's sister_—who had invited Kakashi inside as soon as she found out that he was Kagome's soon-to-be sensei_—"Oh, do come in!"—_and so, the copy-nin was now standing in a living room.

"I would like to discuss things with Kagome's parents," the copy-ninja said.

"Then, you should know that most Higurashi are away during daytime, Hatake-san."

"Being Kagome's sensei, I must know more things about her."

-OoO-

Kakashi carefully slid the door, expecting for the worst. However, there was silence. No surprises.

Three pairs of eyes watching him.

The blonde was the closest, sitting at the teachers desk in a bored position, staring at him with a blank look.

A blue-eyed girl was sitting in a first row desk, with her head on her hand, slightly glaring at him.

And the last one, the black haired boy way analyzing him with a critical eye, as if Kakashi wasn't worth to be his teacher—but they have yet to see anything.

_You're late, Obito._

This wasn't anything like his team.

_Well, there was an old woman who needed help and—._

Even the genin he had failed, they shouted at him, throwing angry glances.

"You're late."

It was the blue-eyed girl who spoke. All the tension disappeared as Kakashi smiled sheepishly.

"I got lost on the road of life," he lied.

_Obito, stop lying! _

"And now what? Do you know the purpose of your life, or are you going to get lost on this road all the time?" The black haired boy. His words were full of sarcasm and venom.

The Jōnin leaned on a wall next to him, "What about we introduce ourselves?"

"Why?" The blonde shifted in a more comfortable position and was now fully facing him.

"To know each other better."

"We've been in academy together for six years," the girl said.

Oh yes, Kakashi was the stranger here.

"Okay, I'll start. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies. . ."

"I can't understand how somebody like you can be my father's student."

"Or bear the Sharingan."

He didn't saw his team in them.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome and I am not an open book."

It seems that his introduction gave them ideas.

Kakashi saw three kids that didn't know what they were getting into.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and the rest is irrelevant," he smirked as if he was victorious.

Three kids that didn't know what being a ninja involved.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am a ninja of Konohagakure," the blonde emphasized this by touching his hitai-ate.

"That's what I was meaning to tell you. You're not Konoha genin yet."

Even though their faces almost didn't change, their eyes told everything. There was a hidden confusion and a straw of panic. Kakashi was an expert when it came to reading faces. There were emotions he had become familiar during his years as an ANBU.

"Out of all the graduates, only nine will become genin. That means only three teams. The rest will go back to Academy." There was a thick silence between them. "So what makes so believe that you'll pass?"

Kakashi's smile had disappeared and for the three genin it was hard to even imagine him smiling after being so solemn. So serious that he didn't seem to be a smiling late idiot, but a real ninja—a ninja that fought and killed when needed. And that could only remind them, that they weren't real ninja. That they didn't deserve that title.

Behind the glares, Kakashi saw innocence.

"Uchiha. Higurashi. Uzumaki. Do your names make you strong—_special_? Believing that they do would only make you weak. Pathetic."

The words hit them like a tidal wave. How many times did their parents had said to them to respect and be proud of their last names? Who was right? What was right?

Confusion.

"Tomorrow, at seven o'clock, at 14 training ground. Don't bring your last name and don't eat. You might vomit."

A poof and he was there no more.

The first to get up was the blonde who exited the classroom without a second glance. Hesitantly, the girl got up and left too. Lastly, the black haired boy jumped from the window and headed towards his home.

They were nothing like his teammates. And Kakashi couldn't figure if this was a good thing or not. It wasn't. If they would have been the same, in his mind, the genin could replace his team. But with all the differences, the genin did nothing but to remember him of them. How he failed them.

There was a shinobi rule; a ninja never does the same mistake twice.

_Never._

-OoO-

"Come on, Sasuke, you have to eat," the woman's voice echoed through the training field.

"Leave him, Mikoto. You must understand that Sasuke tries to make the chances of passing higher," the Uchiha head said to his wife.

"But, Fugaku—!"

"I'll eat later, mother," upon seeing her doubting look, he added, "I promise."

And with that, he went back to his training.

-OoO-

"Kagome, throw more arrows and you'll suffer from a bad case of chakra depletion."

"___Kikyō_, be serious. Me—chakra depletion? And I must perfect my chakra control!"

"There's enough time ahead you. But now, you must rest."

The blue-eyed girl threw her sister an exasperated look, but put down the bow and went towards the house.

She'll sneak outside when everybody would be asleep.

-OoO-

"Mom, I want more food!" the blonde shouted through all the kitchen.

"Naruto, don't you think you've had about enough?" his father asked looking at the piles of dishes he'd have to wash later.

"No! Kakashi said that we couldn't eat in the morning, so I have to get," he rubbed his belly, "my stomach prepared."

"What about preparing your mind?" Minato asked.

"My mind is prepared for kicking ass, dattebayo!"

Kushina then came in, adding another dish to the pile.

Minato will never understand the appetite of Uzumaki, and never know the length of their stomach—it seemed endless.

Why did he ever agree to wash the dishes?

* * *

**AN:**

**As you can see, the chapter was from Kakashi's perspective, and I have changed almost the whole introduction thing. I am still deciding whether there will be a pairing or not, therefore you can make your own suggestions, but keep in my mind that this will be ultimately my decision. **

**I am also looking for a beta reader, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to give me a PM or email me. (my email adress can be found on my profile).**

* * *

**Thank you my reviewers, it is you who brought this chapter so fast.**

* * *

**Next: The Bell Test.**

**Edit 2: If you get two mails, I accidentally uploaded this chapter twice. ^_^. **

**~monochrome**_._julia


	3. Chapter 3

**Turn Over A New Leaf**

_written by _**monochrome.**julia

_**Chapter 3.**_

-OoO-

It was a delightful morning. The sun was shining in the sky and the plants around only made the scenery more beautiful. One would enjoy this environment, but the three children just couldn't.

"It's eleven," the black haired boy noted, looking at the sun's position.

"Ahhhh! Where is he?" the blonde yelled across the field, causing the birds around to scatter.

"He got lost on 'the road of life'," the girl quoted her 'sensei'.

"Damn that road! I going to—," However, Naruto stopped in mid-sentence and leaned against a tree. "I going to rest," he mumbled and closed his eyes. The boy kept his eyes closed before he suddenly opened them. "I know! I just dreamed the most awesome thing!"

"You didn't even fall asleep," Kagome said, sweat dropping.

"Yeah, but I have an idea! What about we set some traps for him?"

"He's a Jōnin. Why bother trying?" Sasuke asked.

"Pfttt... And what a Jōnin! We're going to annoy the he'll outta him and he won't want to be our sensei anymore! And then, we'll get another sensei, a cooler one!"

"Annoy the hell out of him. . ." Kagome repeated, considering the idea. "But how?"

A smile appeared on the blonde's face. "If I can annoy a Hokage who, at the same time, is the person biologically programmed to love me, I can annoy this Jōnin, dattebayo!"

Then, a not so genial plan was shared between the three genin, and they all split in different directions, to set traps, which for them seemed so elaborate that an ex-ANBU will fall for them. Unfortunately, in reality, not even genin like them would fall for their traps.

-OoO-

_Where are they? _The Jōnin looked to the left and then to the right, but the genin were nowhere in sight.

"On, well," Kakashi mumbled as he sat down on the ground, took his favourite book, and started re-reading it.

"He just. . . He sat down!" The blonde was baffled by his total ignorance.

"Ano, Naruto, we don't have any traps there," the girl whispered from her place under a bush.

"What an idiot," the black haired boy mumbled.

"You believed in this plan, too," Naruto whispered back. "It's not my fault."

"I think he fell asleep," Kagome noted, watching Kakashi's form.

"Heh, what a Jōnin," the blonde laughed. "C'mon, Sasuke, go check."

Normally, the Uchiha would have protested at receiving a command for Naruto, an inferior ninja, however, he got up and left their safe nest. The other two, had gotten in a crutched position, more prepared to flee than to help their teammate.

The onyx-eyed boy touched the silver haired man's shoulder and watched with wide eyes as the body feel on its back.

"It's a. . ." he mumbled.

"A what?" Kagome got up and walked next to him, "It's a scarecrow," she said with a shaky voice, glancing around fearfully.

"But how?" The blonde asked. "We were watching him! How could he—"

"It doesn't matter," the girl argued, "he's out there! This . . . doesn't seem so funny anymore."

Looking around, the trees around them became taller and darker, sending shivers down their spines.

"No," Sasuke agreed, "it doesn't."

Looking at the ground, Kagome's attention was attracted by her shadow. But she wasn't. . . No, of course not, her hand was on her hip. So why did her shadow held a kunai in hand? And why was it directed towards . . . her?

"Ahhh!" She screamed, and somehow the shadow went back to normal, "The shadow...it had a kunai," she said upon seeing the other's looks.

"What is happening here?" Naruto asked, involuntarily stepping closer to them.

"Genjutsu?" The Uchiha guessed.

The trees now towered over them, and it seemed that they had evil expressions, all of them glaring at the trio. Their shadows were getting closer, so close as to almost touch them.

"Aree youu afraiiid?" Shadows mixed, grew into earth and right before them, a Kakashi had materialized, staring right through them with a shadowed black eye.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The genin let out shrill cries and each for them looked around before they all ran in different directions.

The Jōnin, now left alone, scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

_Maybe I exaggerated a little._

-OoO-

Kagome ran as fast as she could, wishing she could close her eyes as to not see the frightening trees around her. Every shadow turned as she passed by it and tried to reach for her.

To catch her and keep her like a caged bird.

_Remember Kagome, rather than being a caged bird, you should become a nameless person._

_I'll be back soon and we'll work on your chakra control._

_'gome, father's not coming back._

She tripped over a twig and fell on her knees, memories flowing through her mind like an endless movie.

Shadows reaching for her, whispered promises and-

Darkness.

-OoO-

Naruto had to find a place to hide. Then, he'll be safe from all of the existent dangers.

He'll make a plan and reach home unharmed and perfectly fine, his mother will cook, his father will be home for dinner and everything will be fine.

But it was too good to be true. His feet ached. Twigs got in his ninja sandals. The trees looked at his accusingly, pointing fingers at him.

_I can't believe the Hokage's child is the__—_

_Don't you know—his wife was one, too!_

_One day, this child will be the end of us. _

He stopped. Ahead him, there was a tree whose shadow he couldn't see. A tree that looked at him with pity, not disgust.

Naruto stepped closer to that tree and—

A rope tightened around his left foot and pulled him upwards.

He had entered the tiger's cage.

-OoO-

Sasuke saw no purpose in running. If someone had followed him, the Uchiha would have known.

Out of nowhere, he had stepped on a puddle. But not an ordinary puddle.

To him, the water was stained red. The water wasn't water anymore. It was blood. Blood that flowed through veins, blood that true ninja shed.

He was drowning. Little by little, he felt how his feet got lost in an unknown abyss, where he couldn't control them anymore.

The blood was swallowing the Uchiha. And, just before it reached his neck, Sasuke looked at the sky.

The sky was blue.

-OoO-

_Kagome . . . Sas— . . . __Teme . . ._

She tried to open her eyes, but it seemed as if they were glued to stay closed forever.

_Wa . . . ke . . . up . . .—_

"Hey! Wake up! Come on! Hellooooo!"

There was light. A little peak of the shinning sun and Kagome shut her eyes. She was tied to a stump. Moving her head a little, she saw that Sasuke and Naruto were tied, too. The latter trying hopelessly to untied himself, angered about the whole situation.

"What happened?" the Uchiha asked.

"We're tied, that's what happened!" The blonde shouted, wriggling.

Poof.

"You shouldn't be so loud, somebody might think that you have been kidnapped," Once again, the silver haired Jōnin had arrived in an uncannily way, at least that's how it seemed for the genin.

"You!" The girl glared at him.

"We are kidnapped," the onyx-eyed boy accused.

"Release us now before –"

"Now, now. . . Normally, I would have given you a survival test, but since you weren't at the meeting place, I made a change of plans."

"So you decided to kidnap us," Kagome decided.

"I didn't do almost anything. You all fell for your traps. You," he pointed towards Naruto, "ended up hanging upside down from tree—that's the oldest trick in the book. You," he looked at Sasuke, "fell in a hole dug into the ground. And you," he gestured at Kagome, "fainted due to unknown causes."

"She—_ha_ _ha— _fainted—_ha ha ha ha_!" The blonde laughed, as Kagome's cheeks got redder, from anger.

"That is better than falling for an E-class trap set by you," Kakashi said.

There was silence. Not the kind of comfortable, enjoyable, pleasing silence, but the full of hatred, and silent insults type of silence.

"Since you have yet to introduce yourselves, this seems to be the perfect moment," he paused for a little. "That is if you don't want to spend your night like this."

"People will realize we're gone," the Uchiha said.

"If that's your choice," Kakashi turned and began walking towards the unknown.

"Wait!" Kagome quickly said. "Perhaps I could say a few words about myself."

Kakashi half turned. "What about the others?"

Naruto and Sasuke reluctantly agreed.

"My name's Higu–Kagome, I like . . . um, my family and history, I dislike babysitting my little sister. My hobbies are practicing, reading scrolls and annoying some clan members. My dream for the future is . . . I'm not sure yet."

"My name is Sasuke, my likes are none of your business, my dislikes are too many to be said, my hobbies include training and learning new jutsu, and my dream for the future is to be part of the Police."

"My name is Naruto, I like my mother's cooking, I dislike my father's complaining about paperwork, my hobby is fishing," he laughed and despite the situation, Kagome sweat dropped. "kidding. My hobby is creating ingenious plans and my dream is to follow my father and be a Hokage!"

Kakashi had noticed it since the very first moment. They have left their last names at home. They shirts didn't have the clan's symbol, and they had also failed to mention their last names. For a mysterious reason, the genin had listened to him.

"Tomorrow, at 7, on the bridge, Team 7 starts its missions."

Maybe in time, he'll call it Team Kakashi, not 7.

Maybe in time, he'll call them by their name, not 'genin', 'blonde', 'blue-eyed girl', 'black haired boy' or anything like that.

Maybe they'll stop remembering him about his teammates.

Maybe they'll be killed and be added to his list of people he had failed to save.

Maybe he'll be killed and they'll end up like him. Empty.

_Maybe._

Maybe not.

* * *

**AN:**

**I have been asked why Naruto's last name is 'Uzumaki' and not 'Namikaze'. Do not assume that I made a mistake. Uzumaki was a clan from Uzushiogakure, and had thinned out when the village disappeared. If Naruto's name would have been 'Namikaze', the Uzumaki clan would have died with Kushina. Therefore, the reason why his name is Uzumaki is to keep the clan alive.**

**Review and the fourth chapter will come faster.**

**NEXT: The Land of Waves . . . PART I.**

**~monochrome**_._julia


	4. Chapter 4

**Turn Over A New Leaf**

_written by _**monochrome.**julia

**_Chapter 4._**

-OoO-

The council saw that future in them.

They saw great power, and with great power, there came fame. Fame brought to Konoha, making it a village feared and at the same time, hired by everybody.

They'll be Konoha's weapons. It was never too late to re-educate the children. It was never too late to teach them to kill with cold blood. It was never too late for them to stain their hands.

Never.

Their parents will never disagree.

The Jinchuriki's life was given to Konoha the moment Hiruzen had sacrificed himself to seal the beast within him. He owed everything to them.

The Uchiha and the Higurashi will cherish the fame brought to their clans.

Perhaps the Hokage will never agree with something like this, but he didn't have to know. In the end, he'll thank them.

The elders of Konoha's council saw the future in Team 7.

A future they'll make sure that will happen.

-OoO-

At the beginning, they had hoped that lateness wasn't a habit of Kakashi, and that it was just some sort of unusual and required test of patience.

Unfortunately for them, it wasn't.

"He isn't going to come," Naruto mumbled. "He'll never change!"

"Then," Kagome said. "We should change him. We should go to his house and wake him up."

"But we don't know where he lives," Sasuke pointed out.

"We'll ask my father! I bet he knows!"

-OoO-

Once they entered the Hokage building, they were greeted by a woman who smiled at them and told them that the Hokage is _slightly _busy, but he can make time for Naruto. Once they entered, Naruto's father gave them a stern look.

"What important crisis do you have that you dare to bother me while I'm doing paperwork?"He had asked them.

"Dad, isn't it enough that we give you a break, do we need a reason, too?"

The Hokage smiled, and Kagome took her time to find the differences between the Yondaime and Naruto.

The latter's smiles were childish, whereas the father's were mature and cooler.

And even though they looked so alike, in the Hokage's eyes there wasn't that fire Naruto had, no, his eyes were calm.

So from where did Naruto inherit his . . . special behaviour? From his mother? No, of course not— no woman could be so blunt and act so rudely.

"—re here because Kakashi will be late again and we need his address to give him a wake-up in Team Seven's style, dattebayo!"

The elder sighed at his son's childishness, but nevertheless told them where their sensei lived.

-OoO-

_Knock . . . Knock . . . Knock . . . Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock! Knock!_

"He's not answering for a reason!" the blonde accused their sensei, as they sat in front of his door.

"Perhaps he isn't home," Kagome said.

"Huh? Then nobody will care if I do this," He kicked with his right foot the door and it—

The door cracked open and the three genin peaked inside. The apartment seemed to be empty and Naruto opened the door more and stepped inside, and despite Kagome's protests, he dragged them in too.

"Wow," the blue eyed girl said, as she looked around. "I can't believe how clean this place is."

"Hey! Come here!" Called Naruto from what they supposed to be the kitchen. "If I would live in an apartment . . . there would be a thing I would do," he grabbed two eggs in his hands from the fridge. "The villagers will never know what hit 'em!"

"Hitting villagers is way too easy," Sasuke said. "However, with ninja—that'll be a challenge."

"So be it! The one who hits more ninja wins . . . Something!"

Armed with eggs, the three genin went to Kakashi's balcony, which had a great view of the village, being at the second floor.

"I hit one! I hit one!" Naruto yelled, excited.

And so, a challenge that could only take place between the Team Seven's members, started.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted to attract their attention. "See those two ninja there? The one that can hit one, will win the game!"

Kagome squinted her eyes, and managed to see the ninja Naruto was talking about. There was one ninja about their age, a year older perhaps, with what looked like to be his sensei —_were they wearing jumpsuits?_ The two were so identical in both clothes and appearance. Really, green jumpsuits?

Before she realized, Naruto had already thrown an egg and . . . missed. Damn. The egg hit the ground near the two and they looked up.

"Get down!" Sasuke said, not wanting be found out that he had taken part of such a lowly activity.

"Oh, what a coincidence," the weird man in a jumpsuit said in a theatrical way, so loud that the genin heard it too, from the second floor, "That is the building my eternal enemy lives in," there was a pause and the genin held their breaths, hidden under the window. "I understand! What a youthful challenge you have prepared for me, Kakashi-kun!"

And the last piece of respect the trio had for Kakashi vanished. How had he ended up knowing a loser like that?

After a few moment of silence, the Kagome looked on the window fearfully, only to see . . .

Kakashi talking with that weirdo dressed in a jumpsuit. And he looked at her.

"Shit!" she said. "Kakashi's there! We're sooo screwed!"

"We need to escape," Naruto decided.

"He's a Jonin, and he's our sensei, he cannot do anything to us," Sasuke said.

And then they heard footsteps from outside the apartment.

"Quick! Let's act innocent!"

Kakashi opened the door to see something very unusual.

The three genin were all staying on the _same _couch, looking as if they have done nothing wrong. The blonde's smile was not so wide and didn't seem mischievous; something Kakashi thought would never be possible. Kagome's eyes were wide and she wore a sad expression, blinking her eyes rapidly. Sasuke's face was normal.

"Kakashi-kun, who are these youthful children?" The said Jonin sighed at having forgotten about his 'eternal rival'.

"My genin team," he said and Gai's face brightened and looked at the genin in a new light.

He got disturbingly close to their faces as to analyze them.

"Kakashi-kun, you're team is missing some youthfulness!" He declared, heading towards the door. "Lee!" he shouted and the mini-clone of him appeared at the door.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee! Show these children what youthfulness means!"

"Of course, Gai-sensei!"

The trio closed their eyes in the secobd the saw how _tight _that jumpsuit was.

"What's wrong with these people?" Naruto asked, covering his eyes.

"Apparently, everything," Sasuke replied, who was also covering his eyes.

"My virgin eyes are burning. I have seen things I wasn't supposed to see," Kagome said and Naruto laughed.

"I'm afraid my genin aren't ready for your demonstration of . . . youthfulness," Kakashi started. "You'll have to leave."

And then, the door closed in their face.

"Kakashi-kun's acts so cool!" Gai-sensei exclaimed looking at the door.

-OoO-

Kakashi stared at the three genin through a lazy eye.

"Perhaps you could tell me what were you doing here before I came," he said.

Judging by the eggs on the floor, kunai pouches threw in the kitchen and the fridge's emptiness, Kakashi had a vast idea of what happened in his absence.

"We decided to vandalize your house when you were missing!" the blonde said, showing his mischievous smile.

"Idiot," the girl mumbled. "Actually, Kakashi-sensei, we came here because we knew you'd be late."

The Jonin sighed. "Alright. But don't ever throw with eggs in Gai. Actually, don't ever throw them. And you are no longer allowed to enter my apartment. And no, if the door is open, that does not mean you are welcome."

-OoO-

"Team Seven's first mission is," The Hokage shuffled some papers and frowned, "a C-class one."

Naruto beamed. "We're so cool—that we get to do C-class missions!"

"Apparently, the council had found a mission simple enough to be assigned to genin like them," the Yondaime told Kakashi, who nodded. "Well then, let's greet the person you're going to escort."

The door slowly opens only to reveal a drunken old men with a sake bottle in his hand.

"They're all a bunch of stupid brats. Especially the dumb blondie with a stupid face. Are you guys really ninjas?"

Naruto laughed. "You heard that, dad? He called you stupid!" The Hokage sweat dropped at his son's idiocy.

"Ano, Naruto," Kagome said, confused. "He was looking at you."

And then, all the things clicked in Naruto's head and realized that he was the 'dumb blondie with a stupid face' and started shouting at him while Kakashi was trying to hold him.

The drunk man found this moment to be perfect to introduce himself, therefore he took a superior tone and said, "I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

-OoO-

"Kikyo!" the girl yelled, running through the compound towards he older sister and her team. "Guess what!" she said as she reached them, keeping the paper mission behind her back.

"What is it, Kagome? Was you first day as a genin good?"

"Yes! We got a C-class mission," The girl said triumphantly, and that statement seemed to attract the attention of her teammates, too.

A long time ago, when she was little, all the Higurashi were paired with Higurashi for safety. But that was a long time, when her father was alive and the head of the clan.

Miroku of the Houshi branch and Sango of the Taijyia branch were part of her sister's team, and they were all fifteen, three years older than Kagome.

"A C-class, Kagome?" Sango frowned. "Aren't you a little too young?"

"I am twelve! You graduated when you were ten! Of course I am not too young."

They couldn't understand Kagome, nobody could—nobody ever since her father died. Kikyo tried, her mother tried, too, but none for them . . . they never were in her position.

"_Kagome, one day, you'll wear this—the necklace of the head of the clan._"

-OoO-

"Mom, dad said that it's only going to last one week!" the blonde said, trying to calm his angered mother.

"He'll have a conversation with my fist—I mean, with me, as soon as he gets home."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I wouldn't come home if I were him," he said and the red head gave him a childish glare. "Anyway, I'm going to pack my baggage!"

"Take a shower, too, and get clean underwear, Naru!"

"Mom!"

"_Naruto, that man you see, he sacrificed his life for you and for the village's safety. Make him proud._"

-OoO-

There had been a time when Sasuke saw his family all the time. When his family saw him. There had been a time when Sasuke's idol was his older brother, when he brought his mother flowers and ate breakfast and lunch at home, when he visited his father at the work, when he asked everybody to train with him. However, that was a long time ago.

Now, Itachi was to him a normal person, not an idol. He refused training with him or anybody. Sasuke practiced things alone. Itachi didn't know why.

Every morning Mikoto went to wake him up. Every morning she stared at the empty bed with sadness and closed the open window. Every morning she was alone. Her Sasuke was no more.

If all the ninja in Konoha would be asked if they wanted to raise prodigies, none of them would raise their hands. They knew the reality. Having your child be a prodigy was like death.

Fugaku had lived through to deaths.

He never wanted Sasuke to become like his brother. And he didn't. Sasuke was worse.

"Sasuke, how was your first day as a ninja?" his mother asked.

"I leaving for one week or more," he said, ignoring the question. There was silence.

"Where?" Mikoto asked.

"The Land of Waves. We have a mission to escort a man."

There was another moment of silence. Things didn't click in their minds. Never once did the first mission of a genin was a C-class one.

"I can help you pack," Mikoto suggested.

"I can do it," Sasuke got up and left the room, failing to see his mother's hurt expression.

"_When Itachi will be the head of the clan, you will rule the Police Forces. You will decide what's good and what's bad."_

-OoO-

The three genin found themselves the next day at Konoha's gate, waiting for Tazuna and Kakashi to come. Each had little backpacks in which were the things they considered necessary.

"This is the first time I going outside of Konoha," said Naruto breaking the silence. "What about you?"

"I've been outside before," Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, me too."

Silence.

"Yo," the Jonin said from distance walking alongside with the bridge-builder.

Naruto checked his watch. "You're still twelve minutes late."

Kakashi just smiled. "Let's get going."

They began walking, following Tazuna who seemed to know the road better than the genin, with Kakashi behind them, reading his book.

"So, how's like to build bridges?" Naruto asked Tazuna after a few minutes of silence and the elder looked at the twelve-year old kid.

Tazuna didn't like them—no, he didn't want to like them. Because, when they'll be dead and he'll be captured, Tazuna wanted to blame them without feeling regretful. He wanted to hate them until he'll die too.

But they were only children. A little older than his nephew. He didn't even know if they knew what they were getting into. Perhaps not even the white haired man didn't know. They seemed too relaxed. They didn't know that this was going to be the end of them. Tazuna knew. He had nightmares about it all the times. But he was old. He had lived his life.

"Hellooo! I asked you something!" the blonde said.

"There are many books about bridge building. Read one," he said and the kid pouted but let it go.

_Clink._

"Ahhh!" the children yelled in fright and Tazuna turned around.

The older ninja, the one who had, at the beginning, seemed the strongest, was wrapped in chains by two other ninja who had appeared out of nowhere.

They had come for him.

The foreign ninja squeezed the life out of Leaf-nin, until he was smashed into pieces.

"One down," one of the ninja said, looking into Tazuna's eyes. The genin stood, staring at their . . . sensei's disfigured body and at the blood that almost reached their feet.

Was this the end? They couldn't . . . They felt paralyzed by their minds.

The two ninja didn't waste time and ran towards them with at an impressive speed. There were blocked.

The ninja passed Kagome.

They couldn't—

The ninja passed Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed a kunai with a shaky hand and swallowed his fears.

They wanted to pass by him. To get to their target, the bridge-builder Tazuna, and get their well-deserved payment, and perhaps having fun by killing these brats.

Naruto blocked them, entering in a taijutsu stance, and positioning himself in front of Tazuna. However they were two. While one remained in front of Naruto, the other one ran to attack from behind.

Sasuke ran, grabbing as many shuriken as he could and throwing them at the ninja running.

There was a cry.

Kagome snapped out of her eerie and looked behind. Naruto was caught by one of those ninja and had a kunai at his neck. He had his claws in the blonde's shoulder, causing him to bleed.

"Prot-protect the old man . . ."The ninja tightened his grip and Naruto let out a muffled cry.

"Move and he dies," Then, he made a sign towards his companion. "Take the bridge-builder."

Sasuke was left between continuing the fight and letting them take Tazuna. And he knew that either way, Naruto will still be killed. Time decided instead of Sasuke.

Kagome looked at the scene with horror and closed her eyes fearfully. She opened them quickly. The ninja had—

Just before he could touch Tazuna, somehow a figure had appeared out of nowhere and stopped him. The same figure—_a clone perhaps_—had grabbed Naruto and was fighting the other ninja.

She looked behind. Where was her sensei's body?

The two ninja were defeated by a silver haired ninja. Kakashi had tricked them. He had made Team Seven believe that he was dead. Why would he do that?

Naruto was put down on the ground by the Jonin who went to tie the ninja by a tree.

Kagome took out her bandages and kneeled down next to Naruto who let her do the things. She ripped out his sleeve. His wound was purple. Dark purple. It was poisoned.

"Naruto . . . you've been poisoned," Kagome whispered and the blonde looked at his arm.

"Can't you do something?"

She couldn't. Her chakra control had never been perfect; therefore she couldn't learn medical jutsu.

She looked at his arm again. It seemed smaller, more normal. It was getting smaller right before her eyes until it was only just a scratch.

"It's . . . It's gone," the girl said and Naruto took a look.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Kagome!"

But, she didn't do anything.

* * *

**AN:**

**Played a little with the points of view, I hope there's no confusion. And please, don't start saying that Kagome will be useless or something like that. It will be explained why she was paralyzed and the others snapped out of it sooner.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I hope you review again.**

**If you do, then please answer this question.**

**What affinity do _you _want Kagome to have?(e.g. fire, water, wind, earth, lightning).**

**~monochrome**.julia


	5. Chapter 5

**Turn Over A New Leaf**

_written by _**monochrome.**julia

**_Chapter 5._**

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

"I didn't think that you'd react like that, Kagome," the silver haired man said. "Anyway, good job, Sasuke, Naruto."

Blood.

"_He was alone._"

"_There was an ambush._"

"_The ANBU found his body._"

"_He died._"

The latter smiled as if he had won the lottery and began walking after Tazuna, who had continued his journey.

Absentmindedly, the girl took small steps towards the group, oblivious of the Jōnin watching her.

"I'm telling ya, teme, I could've escaped easily from that ninja, dattebayo."

"Dead, perhaps," was the teme's opinion.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

"What thick mist. I can't see anything," the blonde said while waving his hands around like a crazed fan-girl, not used to being so _blind._

The five of them—_not including the rower—_were on a boat, heading towards Tazana's country.

"We should see the bridge soon. The country of waves is at the base of the bridge," the rower said.

Indeed, a few minutes later through the mist the genin could hardly see a bridge towering over them.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, be quiet. Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gatō finds us," the man scolded the blond.

"I want to talk to you about this mission . . ." Kakashi looked at Tazuna. "You're right; this job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out that a super-dangerous man is after my life."

"Super-dangerous man?" Kagome repeated, her eyes widening.

"Who?" the Jōnin inquired, raising an–_visible–_eyebrow.

"You've probably at least heard of his name before . . . The wealthy shipping magnate, a man named Gatō."

"Huh? Gatō, from that Gatō Company? He's said to be of the world's few extremely wealthy people . . ." Kakashi said, ignoring the kids' slightly impressed expressions upon hearing that a normal man—_not a ninja—_could be called '_super-dangerous_'.

"Yes . . . Officially, he runs a large shipping company . . . But secretly, he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man," the bridge-builder said, shuddering at the thought of ways in which that man could torture him. "It was about a year ago when he set is eyes on the Wave country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gatō now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge," Tazuna finished.

"But what I don't understand is . . . if you knew ninjas could be after you, why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" Kakashi asked.

"What?" the bridge-builder asked clearly confused. "I told them the dangers of this mission. I told them that I don't have enough money to for an expensive B-rank mission. They have assured me that you—the genin and you, that is—are more than capable to protect me, no matter what dangers!"

The children looked with wide eyes at the older man, one question running through their head.

Who?

They waited for Kakashi to ask. Except, he didn't. Not only because the genin were watching, but because he had an idea about who _might _be involved.

"Well, if you quit the mission now, I will definitely be killed . . ." Tazuna continued." But, don't worry about it! If I die, my cute 10-year-old grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh yeah, and my daughter will live a sad life hating Leaf Village ninjas forever. But it won't be your fault! Not at all!"

"You won't die!" Kagome quickly said. "And we'll make sure your family is safe!" she promised, restless at the thought if having a 10-year-old kid feeling like she did when she heard about her father.

"Yes. We'll take you to your home," Kakashi also said.

"We'll be there soon," the rower said right on time.

A few minutes later, they got off the boat and started walking towards the dark forest of the Land of Waves.

"Look, a white rabbit," the blonde exclaimed, pointing at it. The rabbit ran upon hearing Naruto's loud exclamation.

Things clicked in the Jōnin's head and looked around for a brief moment.

"Everyone, GET DOWN!" Kakashi shouted before slamming Tazuna to the ground. A big sword flew above their heads and planted itself in a tree. Kagome looked up to see a tall man standing on the huge blade's hilt.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin, Momochi Zabuza-kun," their sensei said, confusing them even more. "Everybody, get back. This fight is on a whole new level. Against him, it'll be tough . . . unless I do this . . ." Kakashi stated as he started to lift his headband.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi… Sorry, but the old man is mine," the man whom Kakashi called Zabuza said.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here. Zabuza first…fight me." He pulled up his headband and revealed a red eye with three black commas.

"Ahh… I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honoured."

"Sharingan! Sharingan! What's so special about it? It's juat a simple doujutsu!"

In a different situation, Sasuke would've punched Naruto in the face and would have said some very inappropriate words.

"You don't understand. Sharingan…" the black-haired boy began, surprising the others. "It is the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai, and Nin-Jutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power."

"Hehe, exactly. That's not all," Zabuza said. "What's even scarier is… that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them. When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin team . . . I kept a handbook, it included information on you. And this is what is said . . . The man who has copied over 1,000 Justus . . . Copy Ninja Kakashi."

They knew Kakashi was a famous ninja. So why did . . .

Why did they fear?

They should've felt safe—knowing that a prodigy was with them—but they didn't. Different scenarios ran through their minds, and they all ended the same. With their name on that damned memorial stone.

"Now… Let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man," the man said and their sensei appeared in front of Tazuna. "But Kakashi! It seems . . . I have to beat you first."

He pulled his sword out and disappeared only to appear on the standing on the water on the lake, with on hand above his head and one in front of his head.

"Over there!" Naruto shouted.

"And on top of the water!" Kagome completed, as if Kakashi couldn't see. But they have to make sure that they tried their best to help him.

"Nimpou, Hidden Mist no Jutsu!" Zabuza said before he disappeared.

"He'll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza. . . As a member of the Hidden Mist, he was known as an expert in silent killing," the Jōnin warned them. "You don't even notice until you're already dead . . . It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful."

"The mist is getting thicker . . ." Sasuke noted.

"Eight choices. Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical vein, Neck vein, Brain, Kidneys, and Heart. Which one should I go after?" His voice echoed into the mist sending shivers down their spines.

Kakashi started doing some signs.

But . . . could he save them?

Here they were, three genin part of clans that are—or were— famous, but as Kakashi had said, their names didn't matter anymore. They clutched their Kunai tighter, trying to remember the lessons about how to throw them.

"Don't worry," said Kakashi smiling while eyeing them. "I'll protect you guys even if it kills me . . . I don't let my comrades die."

Since when . . .

When did they become his 'comrades' . . . his teammates?

They were used to being some difficult bunch of genin.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza shouted as he appeared between the genin and Tazuna.

They held their breathes.

"It's over."

_Here rest the genin of Team Seven, who died in action at only twelve._

Zabuza swung his sword as to cut them in half, but just one millimetre away from slicing them, Kakashi had stabbed him in the back. However, the genin couldn't breath and forget the fear as another Zabuza—_they couldn't tell if it was a clone or not—_had appeared behind Kakashi.

"Sensei! Behind you!"

However, the Jōnin didn't even flinch. The missing-nin's sword sliced right trough him.

"Don't move," voice said and Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai at his neck. "It's over," he said and the man laughed.

"_He he… HA HA HA_! It's over? You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations . . . _He he_ . . . But that was impressive of you . . . At that time, you had already copied my Water Clone no Jutsu . . . 'I won't let my comrades die'—you had your clone say those words to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan . . . But, I'm also not that easy . . ." he finished and appeared behind Kakashi. To the genin, it was like a never-ending game and their lives were in danger. They couldn't do anything—'_this fight is on a whole new level'._

Kakashi sliced through the missing-nin, but it was revealed that it was a clone.

"That one's a fake too?" Naruto shouted.

Doing moves the genin couldn't quite comprehend, Zabuza and Kakashi engaged in a taijutsu fight. They seemed to be equal in that domain. That is, until Kakashi made a wrong move and stepped into the water.

Kagome watched with wide eyes as her sensei—_their only hope—_was caught in what looked to be a water sphere. A trap.

"Now Kakashi, we can finish things later. First, I'll take care of the brats. Water Clone no Jutsu." A water clone appeared out of the lake. "_He he_, wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas . . . But you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically, once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook . . . then you can start calling yourself a ninja. You guys should not be referred to as ninjas." Just as he finished speaking his silhouetted faded into the mist until it was there no more.

When did they start to depend so much on Kakashi?

"I guess we have to make up a plan . . . to set Kakashi free," Kagome said.

"I can't think of one…" Naruto whispered. "This guy is too strong…"

And in this short time they had spent as a team, Kagome knew for sure—Naruto always had a plan. But not now. Not when they needed one. But maybe—_maybe—_if he was given a little time, he could make a plan. He had to.

"I'll distract him," she said and gulped but stepped forward nevertheless. Sasuke and Naruto had swallowed their fear in the last fight; therefore, she could do it too.

She watched through blue irises as the mist become invisible until she could see the sphere in which Kakashi was blocked and Zabuza, holding a hand in it.

Things clicked in Kagome's head—_she wasn't stupid_—that hand must've been keeping the sphere. If only she could make him . . . She was the best out of the three who could do it.

"Going to keep 'playing' ninja, eh, girlie?" the missing-nin said before chuckling.

"Kagome, run!" It was her sensei's voice. The sphere muffled his voice but she heard it.

"_Straighten your back and look ahead._"

"_Close your eyes and mold your ki in your hands._"

That is what she was taught to do. And so she closed her eyes and concentrated ki in her hands. Surprisingly enough, a pink-ish bow formed and she held it with both hands, opening her eyes.

This is it.

An arrow formed in the bow and she shoot. It glowed pink and cut through the air with an amazing speed.

There was one little trick—the Higurashi arrows cannot be caught in hand.

_Splash._

There was another Zabuza there, one who had made a wall out of water and the arrow dissipated. And just like that, all her hopes were ruined. Her plan didn't seem so perfect and ingenious anymore.

"It would have been a good trick . . ." the real Zabuza said, but stopped. ". . . if I hadn't fought Higurashi before." This time, the voice came right from her—

She turned her head slowly and hesitantly, only to have her neck choked by a Kunai.

"Say good-bye, girlie . . ."

She tightened her grip on the bow and with a newfound courage; she stabbed him with the tip of the bow.

_Splash_.

Water slid down her back and a pool gathered around her feet. Kagome made a few steps behind, to avoid the puddle, remembering how those ninja had appeared from one. It was out of pure luck that she didn't die a few seconds ago.

"_Naruto_!" She yelled and turned to face him. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he looked at the ground for a brief moment. "But we're not going to flee," he finished, giving one of his trademark smiles. The distance between the genin and the missing-nin was smaller and the dangers higher.

"When I . . ." he stopped for a moment, examining them. "When I was about your age, these hands were already dyed red with blood," Zabuza said, menacingly.

"Demon of the mist . . . "Kakashi whispered from the sphere.

"Ah, so you've heard a little about it."

"Long ago . . . in the Hidden Mist village, also called the Blood Mist village, there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja," the Jōnin said.

„Hm, you even know about that graduation exam."

"That exam?" Naruto asked. "What's this graduation exam thing?"

"_He he he_, fights to the death between the students," Zabuza answered.

The genin's eyes widened.

They never knew that the _real _world was so dark.

"Friends who have trained and eaten at the same table were pitted against each other and go at it until one of them loses his life. These are friends who had helped each other shared dreams . . . Ten years ago; the Hidden Mist graduation exam was forced to change. This change came after the previous year when a devil appeared."

"Change?" Kagome asked, looking at Kakashi. "What happened?"

"Without pause or hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja had killed over a hundred of the students," the silver-haired man answered.

"That . . . sure was fun," the 'demon' said chuckling.

And then, he appeared in front of Sasuke, who happened to be the farthest from them and kicked him hard in the stomach—so hard that the Uchiha spit blood.

"Die!" Zabuza said, ready to hit him again.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and thousand of clones appeared around him. Zabuza turned to his new opponent, leaving Sasuke on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Ah, Shadow Clones. And a large amount . . ."

"Here I come!" Naruto shouted.

Kagome wanted to help. She wanted to go to Sasuke and give him some pills from her medical pouch—_but no, he was a big boy_. He would have never take her help, nor ask for it. But she would help him despite his protests.

She watched the fight unfold from her place next to Sasuke—_he was better, now—_hoping that Naruto had a plan.

"Naruto! Zabuza's hand!"

Naruto looked at the Zabuza who had Kakashi trapped and seemed to notice the hand just now.

"Teme, I have a plan," he said and Sasuke just nodded and ran towards him.

The Uchiha threw a windmill shuriken at him. Zabuza caught it and he was surprised when he saw another one coming. He dodged it as well, but didn't saw Naruto sneaking behind him. He threw it towards Zabuza, who caught it, using his both hands, therefore releasing Kakashi. Just when he was about to throw the shuriken towards Naruto, Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto! Great plan!" Kakashi said. Naruto began explaining what he and Sasuke had done, quite proud of himself.

"_Heh_, I got distracted and released the Jutsu," Zabuza said.

"Wrong! You didn't release it!"the Jōnin said. "You were 'forced' to release it!"

That seemed to anger the missing-nin, who had started doing some hand seals, Kakashi perfectly coping them. That could only leave the genin flabbergasted, not only because of the speed of their hands, but because Kakashi didn't even know the jutsu to begin with.

"Dragon Blast Jutsu!" They yelled and two dragons made of water collided, both of them making exactly the same movements.

'_My movements . . . He's completely . . .'_

"Reading them?" Kakashi continued. His eyes widened.

'_What, did he read my mind? That . . .'_

". . . freaky eye is pissing me off, right?" Kakashi finished for him again.

"_Heh_, all you're doing is copying me," Zabuza started.

"You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" Kakashi continued for him.

"Damn you! I'll make it so you can never open that mouth again," the enemy said as he and Kakashi started making hand seals.

'_That is . . . that is me?' _He thought as he saw himself behind Kakashi. '_Is this a genjutsu?'_

"Water Explosion no Jutsu!"

"What? Impossible!" Zabuza shouted.

"_I'm the one doing the Jutsu . . . yet I can't keep up!"_

He was inevitably hit by a water typhoon, and the genin had to shield themselves from the water.

"It's over," Kakashi stated as the water calmed itself.

"How? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes. You're going to die," the Jōnin said as he grabbed a kunai. Suddenly, senbon needles pierced Zabuza's neck.

"_He he_. You're right. He's dead." The trio's gaze followed the voice to see a boy—_he was barely older than they were—_standing on a tree branch. He was wearing a mask, one similar to the ANBU's masks, and yet he couldn't be one.

Kakashi placed two fingers on the missing-nin's fallen body. "He really is dead," he said.

"Thank you very much. I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"You're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin." Kakashi recognized the mask.

"Impressive . . . You are correct. Yes, my duty is to hunt down missing-nins, I'm a member of the Hidden Mist's Hunter-nin team." The boy jumped from the tree he was sitting. "Your battle is now over. Now I must dispose of this body. Since it seems to be a body of many secrets. Farewell."

"Now we have to get Tazuna-san back to his home. Let's go!" Kakashi said.

"_Ha ha ha_! Super thanks, guys! Come over to my house and relax for a while!" Tazuna shouted.

Before they could start their journey, the Jōnin fell to the ground lifelessly.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. Kagome kneeled next to him and put two digits on his pulse.

"He fainted."

He saved them—of course, he was allowed to faint.

"Dobe," the Uchiha said. "Make some of those solid clones and carry him."

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

It wasn't a big house. They didn't expect a big one. You could say it was a medium-sized one.

"Father!" A woman in her thirties ran towards the bridge-builder and hugged him. "You're alive," she breathed.

"Only because of this ninja," he said, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm Tsunami," the woman introduced herself. "Thank you for protecting my father." She then looked at the three Naruto carrying Kakashi. "Is he dead?"

"Neah . . ." the blonde said. "But we'll die if we don't eat soon."

"Don't be impolite!" the blue-eyed girl scolded him.

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

"The Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi, huh?" asked the one known as Homura Mitokado, as he analyzed the report they'd just received from one of Danzō's subordinates.

"It seems that it was quite a good idea to include in our plans, Danzō," the elder Koharu said. "The ninja you have sent couldn't be sensed even by the Copy-Cat Kakashi."

"Indeed, Sai is one of the strongest ninja of this generation."

* * *

**~O~**

* * *

"When he's going to wake up?" Naruto asked, pacing around the room impatiently.

"Soon," the girl said. "If you keep speaking loudly."

"Sensei! Wake up! We're on a . . . beach!" And then, looking at that orange book sitting on the table—_which they had shamelessly skimmed when nobody was looking—_he got an idea. "The last 'Make-out' book is about to be bought!"

The Jōnin's eyes opened before you could say 'floccinaucinihilipilification'. Then, he seemed to have realized that he was not on a beach, with a 'Make-out' book sale, but on a futon, barely being able to move his body.

"I'm in a futon. I thought you'd leave me in the middle of the forest."

Fortunately, Kakashi looked on the bright side of this whole situation—after all; there had been a slight possibility of being left in the forest.

"Well, they would have, if it weren't by me," the blue-eyed girl said, smiling.

"But _I_ carried him!" Naruto shouted.

"You're clones carried him, not you," she argued.

Kakashi winced as he tried to sit up, but failed.

"Are you alright, Sensei?" asked Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami.

"Yeah, I just can't move for a week."

"_Haha_—," Naruto laughed. "the Sharingan must—_haha—_suck, then!"

"Dobe," the black haired said, trying to keep his calm demeanour. "Kakashi is not an Uchiha."

"Anyway, we defeated that ninja! I am safe, now," Tazuna said, quite happy and trying to spread his mood.

"By the way, who was that masked kid?" Kagome asked puzzled by the thought of an unknown ninja around _their age_ kill a missing-nin like that Zabuza.

"That's the mask worn by the Hidden Mist's special Hunter-nin team. They are also known as body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace," Kakashi explained. "A ninja's body has within it secrets of the village's nin-jutsu, information on different Chakra types, herbs, and other things that will reveal about the village. For example, if I died, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. If you aren't careful, there's the danger that the enemy will steal your Jutsu."

There was a long silence, in which the blonde was counting his ramen cans, the onyx-eyed boy was looking at the blond—_because he was awfully stupid—_, the blue-eyed girl was looking at her sensei which had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

"Zabuza is alive…" the Jōnin said and they all looked at him wide-eyed.

"What?" Naruto had managed to mutter. "What—what did you say?"

"I've been thinking…A hunter-nin is suppose to dispose the body right where and when they found it. That masked boy we encountered carried Zabuza away, even though he was much larger than he was. Zabuza was 'killed' with needles, a weapon that is rarely fatal and is useful for knocking people out. So, we've been tricked," the silver-haired man simply stated. "We can't ignore this possibility."

"Aren't you thinking too much? Hunter-nins are supposed to kill Missing-nins," Tazuna said.

"With all the suspicion, we will prepare before it's too late. Plus, whether Zabuza's dead or alive, there's no assurance that Gatō hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi."

"Sensei, what do you mean preparing before it's too late? You can barely move," Naruto commented.

"You guys will receive training."

"Cool," Kagome muttered. "But, a little training cannot help us."

He knew that better than anybody. But the Jōnin hoped that luck was on their side and he'll get better in time for the fight.

"A person put in momentary death situation should take a while before their body returns to normal. So train until then!"

"That's not fun," said a little boy said appearing out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto.

"Inari, where were you?" Tazuna asked.

"Welcome back, grandpa!" the boy said hugging his grandfather.

"Inari, say hello to these people. They are the ninjas who protected your grandpa," Tsunami told him, pointing to the quartet.

"Mom, they are going to die . . . There's no way a person can win by going against Gatō," this Inari told Tsunami.

"Hey, Inari, Listen!" Naruto said. "I'm a superhero who will one day become and incredible ninja called Hokage! I don't know this Gatō guy but he's nothing against me!"

"What are you, stupid? There is no such thing as a hero! If you don't want to die, you should live." Inari said walking towards the door.

_Poor kid . . ._

"Where are you going, Inari?" Tazuna asked him.

"To look at the ocean from my room."

"Aren't we going to train?" Asked Sasuke, clearly annoyed by the show the little kid made.

They were so much more mature than he was.

But they hadn't lived what he did.

They were just kids.

So, where did that leave this Inari boy?

* * *

**AN:**

**I have been trying to post this chapter for _five_ days. FF(dot)net had, and still has, a problem and therefore I couldn't access 'My Stories' to add a chapter. If you are an author, and have the same problem, just give me a PM and I'll tell you how to fix it.**

**Yes, 'floccinaucinihilipilification' happens to be a word. And, because many of you brought it up, I will not make Kagome weak. It is just a long process in which she has to find her courage. **

**Tell me if there are any typos.**

**Review, please! If you do, you'll get a cookie!**

**~****~monochrome**.julia


End file.
